The prior art deer repellent formulation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,070, issued Oct. 23, 1990 to the same inventor as this application. The prior art formulation consisted essentially of by volume: 68 to 90% water; 6 to 10% thiram; 0.5 to 2% chicken eggs; 1 to 2% liquid hot sauce; 2 to 16% adhesive to aid in adhering to vegetation and 0.5 to 2% coloring dye.
One problem of the prior art deer repellent formulation is that although the ingredients are common materials it requires approval of the EPA which involves long and costly tests. The formulations of this type are applied by small companies such as landscape gardeners, and the obtaining of approval from the EPA is financially prohibitive. This results in widespread destruction of homeowners landscaping because of the unfettered proliferation of deer in suburban areas. Further, the prior art materials have a limited effective life as well as the odor of the formulation can limit its acceptance.